The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of food ingredients by enzymatic digestion of cereals. More particularly, the invention relates to the enzymatic solubilisation under controlled conditions of the starch component of ground cereal, especially wheat flour. Products made according to the process of the invention contain a high concentration of dextrins together with finely dispersed protein, and are useful as fat replacers in the food industry, for example in baked products (e.g. cakes), dairy products and meat products.
It is known to degrade cereal products with starch- and/or protein-degrading enzymes under various conditions. The products of such degradation, or "digestion", depend on many factors, including the identities of the starting material(s) and enzyme(s) used, and the temperature, pH and substrate concentration in the material to be digested.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,219 discloses a process in which an aqueous slurry of a finely milled cereal is digested with an .alpha.-amylase enzyme ("G-Zyme G995" or "Taka-lite") at a pH of 5.5-7.5 and at a temperature of 60-100.degree. C., preferably 95.degree. C., for a period generally of 1-10 minutes. The enzyme is then inactivated by heating to 140.degree. C. under pressure, or by acidification at pH 3.5-4.0 at 95.degree. C. for about 10 minutes. The soluble fraction is separated from the insoluble residue by filtration or centrifugation. A substantially pure amylodextrin composition is then extracted from the water-soluble fraction by precipitation using a water-miscible organic solvent, e.g. ethanol.
The medical problems (notably heart disease) which may result from a diet high in fats, particularly saturated fats, are well documented. Consequently, the food industry has expended much effort in searching for alternatives to fats as food ingredients. Depending on the application, such fat replacers must fulfil certain requirements relating inter alia to their physico-chemical behaviour in the foods concerned and to their palatability. A wide variety of fat replacers is available, including purified dextrins, which may be obtained according to the process in the aforementioned U.S. patent.